


Unjust Revenge

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Mirror Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Canary winds up in a Crime Syndicate Universe... and boy does she hate the implications</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unjust Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I prefer to work with direct opposites, thus Owlman is Bruce, not Thomas, and so forth.
> 
> 2\. This is NOT SladeVerse, but it does give a glimpse into the kind of woman the first Black Kestrel was

Coming to, wrists bound together and over a hook in what looked to be the Cave, was not promising. Her feet were bound together, balls of them just able to touch the ground in a way that kept her stretched out. She remembered being in a fight, a whirl of energy building, and then Ollie screaming for her before passing out. Her clothing felt odd...more skin exposed, but the armor more rigid where it did touch her skin. She managed to look down at herself a little and had to bite down a gasp at just how much skin was exposed. And people said her traditional clothes were scandalous!

The Cave, as she looked around, didn't quite fit her last memories of it...and she froze as she saw an owl mask instead of the bat cowl on a nearby table. She had never faced the CSA directly, but from what she knew...and evil Bruce was not something she wanted to face. 

"Awake, Kestrel?"

//Kestrel?// She shuddered at the sound of that voice, murmuring a name that had to be hers...here. Where everyone she knew and loved and had bled with was evil. Where she was evil. 

"Good. You need to be reminded of just who is in charge, my pretty little pet." The man came into view, as handsome as Bruce ever was but...cold, detached, arrogant.

//Doesn't realize I'm not his Dinah.// A second later, she had cause to regret the possessive, as Bruce's hand ran down over her very bare thigh.

"I didn't say we were done with the Archer," he hissed in her ear. "Provoking your boy to kill him was foolish. Queen had resources we needed."

//Ollie? My Boy...I really don't want to think about that.// She cleared her throat, found the collar around her neck seemed to buzz at her skin. //Inhibitor...not an idiot in any world.// "I..." She didn't have to try and bluff as his hand came out of nowhere to strike her across the mouth, hard enough to split her lip.

"You will leave the thinking to me. You will not defy me again. I don't care how bored with your next assignment you get." That heavy hand caught her chin, forced her eyes to meet his. Only years of experience at making people believe the Blonde Bombshell act helped her glaze her eyes into what she hoped was the right mix of obedience and resentment. "Am I clear, my pet?"

//Yep...clear as an Arkham lunatic on Halloween in Gotham!// "Yes...Owlman."

"Good." He released her slowly, hands entirely too familiar with her body for the hero's taste. "Go on, and make damn sure the boy gets his full inheritance. Maybe we can twist this to our advantage, if you don't let him lose control of Queen Industries."

//Only place I'm going is home, quick as I figure out how...but you keep thinking I'm her...// "I'll do what is needed," she told him, rubbing feeling back into her hands. 

Later, lost and disoriented in a world that felt alien despite familiar landmarks, she would swear the drive out of the Cave had never taken so long.

She just wondered how in the hell she would survive long enough to find a way home and not betray just who she really was.


End file.
